Ciel The Cat
by WouldBeSelf
Summary: Elizabeth visited the Manor only to find many adventures with Sebastian... Sorry i suck at writing a summary please read and review


**WBS: Hai everyone! I'm really sorry about not uploading anything on FF…my laptop broke and I just got a new one so, YAY! So in celebration I wrote this Kuroshitsuji fanfic! It's about Lizzy and Sebastian called 'Ciel the cat', and no I do not ship Lizzy and Sebby at all.**

**~~~~~~~I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI IN ANY WAY~~~~~~~**

It was a normal day at the Phatomhive manor, Ciel was doing paperwork, Finny was ripping trees out of the garden, Baldroy was blowing something up, Meyrin was dropping plates, and our lovely demonic butler was cleaning up after them.

"Mister Sebastian we're sorry!" The three sang in union. Sebastian said nothing as he sighed.

"Must you all break everything? I'm surprised that the house is still standing…" Sebastian scolded. Shooing them away like lost puppies, Sebastian got to scrubbing the walls. The sudden noise of the large heavy door being slammed agents the wall made Sebastian jump.

"CIIIEEELLLL!" Elizabeth ran inside the house looking for her Fiancé only to run head first into Sebastian. The young blond, twin pigtailed girl fell and landed on her back with a small 'oomph'.

"My deepest apologies Miss Elizabeth!" Sebastian stuttered as he helped the girl up and fixed her copper colored skirt.

"It's fine Sebastian! And didn't I tell you to call me Lizzy?" Lizzy exclaimed with a smile.

"Of course Miss El-, Lizzy…I will go tell Master Ciel that you have arrived."

Sebastian turned and went to the master's office. Walking into the room he saw Ciel playing with a small paper crane that he had made.

"Young master Lizzy has arrived and is awaiting you in the garden." Ciel then smiled knowing that the girl he had learned to love was right outside. Only Sebastian knows about the slight crush.

"I'll be down once I finish this paperwork…" he mumbled with a slight blush and a smile.

_Well, what do you know? The Young master has learned how to smile…_

"OH BASSY!" Ciel face desked at the sound of the red grim reapers voice.

"Oh bloody hell…" Sebastian frowned and took out a butter knife. Spinning around he threw the knife in the direction of Grell's voice coming from the window. A small 'thwamp' noise was heard as the butter knife imbedded its self in the grim reapers forehead. Grell squeaked and fell from the third story window. Lizzy was walking below it talking with Finny about daffodils when Grell landed next to their side.

"Watch out Miss Lizzy!" Finny yelled as he scooped the young girl up in his arms like she weighed nothing. Lizzy squealed like a kitten. Grell stood up plucking out the knife and ripping you his chainsaw.

"Oh Sebby don't play hard to get!" the man said with a smirk. Revving up his chainsaw Grell jumped to the window again only to be pushed down by an unamused Sebastian. The butler swooped down under Grell and stabbed him with a fork Grell screamed and spun around attempting to hit Sebastian with his death scythe. From above Ciel shouted down at his Butler.

"Sebastian, Take care of the grim reaper and then prepare some sweets." The young earl waved his hand in a swatting motion as he returned to his work. Sebastian looked at Finny and nodded towards Lizzy. Finny saluted to Sebastian and ran off farther into the unkept section of the garden. A small memory flashed crossed her mind. The image of a younger Ciel and Elizabeth playing with Rachel Phatomhive underneath a weeping willow crossed her mind causing small tears to form in the corner of her mossy green eyes. Elizabeth missed Ciel's mother…Rachel Phamtomhive was more of mother than hers was, Rachel was more mother like and accepting than hers was or ever will be. Elizabeth wiped her eyes.

"Miss Lizzy? Is something the matter?" a curious Finny asked. Elizabeth sniffled a bit.

"I'm fine Finny…" She mumbled. The two then came to a stop under a large overgrown weeping willow, the flimsy green branches formed a large entrancing canopy over the luscious grass. Moss, the same shade of Elizabeth's eyes, was growing on the bark of tree. Beautiful flowers of many colors blossomed at the base of it, types of flowers that were unfamiliar to the young blond. The sun shone down in little beams causing a beautiful effect. The rays were like liquid gold, whatever it touched sparkled and glowed.

Elizabeth's eyes widened at the breath taking scenery. She walked up slowly and caressed a rose like flower with petals fading from white to orange. Her green eyes glimmered in the sunlight and her pigtails were falling out due to the sudden fight breaking out in front her. She stood up and stared at the space the closest beam was fading through. Finny stared at her with a small blush tinting his cheeks. _She looks so beautiful…_ the large camera then felt heavy at his side. Before Elizabeth visited them Finny was taking photos of the flowers for a collage he decided to create. Trying to stay quiet, he took a quick picture of her. Elizabeth didn't notice, she just kept gazing at the scenery.

"Miss Lizzy, I'm going to help Sebastian…Is that alright?" Elizabeth gave a slight nod. Finny then left. Elizabeth felt so many different emotions crashing down on her mind. Hurt, anger, pain, happiness, joy, emptiness, then peace…tears fell down her cheek as she clenched hands tighter. _Why did this happen to mommy?! Why is she dead? Why couldn't it be me?_ _She wasn't even my mother and I still feel like this…I my feeling don't even come close to how Ciel feels…he…must be so…hurt…_ Elizabeth sobbed and fell to her knees mourning her mother in-law's death. Her heart shattered, she felt the same pain she did the day it happened. Then a sudden mew caused her to stop. She looked around; no one was there…more mews. Elizabeth stood up and looked around. She gasped and hands flew to her mouth. A kitten was surrounded by others… the kitten had grayish blue fur and astonishing eyes. The others had fur colors ranging from a whiteish pink to pitch black. They all reminded her of people she knows and knew. The whiteish pink one reminder her of herself the pitch black kitten was Sebastian, Maroon was Meyrin, sunny blond was Finny, sandy blond was Baldroy, Red was Madam Red (or Grell she couldn't decide) there were many more faces that splashed in her memory as there were more kittens. She couldn't tell the eye color of the others though. Why? Because they were all dead. The one kitten stood alone in this broken paradise. Surrounded by the corpses of his kin. The sadness was clear in its eyes as it stared up at Elizabeth. Snapping out of her daze, Elizabeth squealed and scooped up the kitten and stared into its unnatural eyes. Its irises faded from royal blue, to a glowing purple then to a bloody red. She never saw anything like it. All she could do was smile. Holding the kitten, she then turned around to be face to face with Sebastian.


End file.
